The Helper
by Kyrastri
Summary: Matt originally thought there was the Five vs the Old Ones. But when he finds out about the helper, everything changes. Discontunued.
1. Chapter 1

_**The helper**_

**A/N:** Hello! This is my very first Power of Five fanfic. The story is set during Nightrise, just before Scott and Jamie meet with Matt and Pedro. Matt and Pedro are settling in Professor Chamber's Haiencia. Read and Review!

* * *

"I'm going to sleep, okay Richard?" Matt said, yawning as he plodded towards his room on the upper floor of the Haiencia. Ruffling his medium length hair, he opened the door, sending multiple papers flying everywhere. Cursing under his breath, Matt bent down to gather the stray papers before falling onto his bed with a sigh. Almost instantly he fell asleep, and returned to the dreamworld.

He was walking along the familiar beach when it happened. A lone girl was standing on a cliff, gazing out to the ocean. His heart leapt up to his throat; could she be the last of the five? He started to run along the beach, towards the girl. Panting, he called out,"Hey!"

The girl turned. "Yes?" she asked.

Now that Matt had made contact, he had nothing else to say. "Are you the last of the five?" he said after much thought.

"No." the girl shook her head, her black hair flapping against the wind. "I am the helper."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I have a power too, but my role is to protect the Five," she said in a simple tone. "But for my powers to work well, just like you and the others, we must meet."

"You know the others?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but I only know their old world names," she said. "How's Flint?"

"Flint?" Matt said, confused. Then it struck him. She was talking about the others! "What are the other's names?"

"I thought you would know, Matt," she said, sighing. "But their names are Inti, Flint, Sapling, and Scar."

"What about you?" Matt asked. "What's your name?"

"Mercy," she murmured. "and in the new world, my name will be Krystal. We will meet each other soon enough." she then turned her back on him, and started to walk away. Matt was about to shout to her to wait, but a blinding light swept through.

Matt awoke with a start. Rubbing his temples, Matt got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. Heading downstairs, he came across Richard. "Morning Richard." he said.

"Morning Matt," he replied, stretching. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I visited the dreamworld again," Matt said wearily. He plopped himself into a seat in the kitchen and helped himself to some toast and milk.

"What happened?" Richard asked, pouring out some cereal into a bowl.

"I met someone." Matt picked up his glass of milk.

"The last of the Five?" Richard asked, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

"Not exactly," Matt set his glass down. "Did Miss Ashwood mention anything about a helper of the five?"

Richard straightened up. "No, I'll look into it today. Did he mention anything of importance?"

Matt nodded."But it isn't a he, it's a she," he added before continuing."She told me the names of the others, but she didn't know their names in this time. Their names were Inti, Flint, Sapling, and Scar."

"Did this girl tell you who she was?" Richard asked, finishing off his cereal.

"Yeah, her name in the past world was Mercy, and her name in this time is Krystal.

"Krystal, huh?" Richard murmured quietly as he tipped the remaining milk in his bowl into the sink. "I'll contact Miss Ashwood and we'll see what she says.

************

"This is excellent." Miss Ashwood's voice sounded through the room. "We'll start looking for this girl immediately."

"Thanks." Matt said, sinking into the sofa before wincing at his wounds.

"We will contact you soon with the information." Miss Ashwood said. The voice flickered off soon after.

Richard turned off the satelite phone and turned to Matt. "Well, all we have to do now is wait."

"Richard, Matt," Professor Chamber called from the front porch. "There's someone to see you."

Curious on who this person would be, Matt walked slowly towards the front, and not long after Pedro hobbled towards him and Richard too. Walking outside, Matt saw Professor Chambers supporting a girl who was clutching her side and was deathly pale. She advanced a few steps with Professor Chamber's help and said something that resembled 'the five' before collapsing.

"Man, what the hell did she just go through??" Richard was saying as Pedro stayed with the girl. "She look's like she had just faced the Old Ones!"

Matt shuddered at the words. "Well, we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out.

Richard nodded. "What should we do in the meantime?" Watching Matt shrug, he said,"What about a game of Perudo?"

************

"YES! I win!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Man, you're undefeatable." Matt said, laughing. They were about to start another game when Richard walked in.

"Matt, she's awake." he said.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first Po5 Fanfic! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Helper**_

"Where is she?" Matt asked after some thought.

"In one of the spare rooms upstairs," Richard answered. "Do you want me to come in with you?

"Nah, I'll be fine," Matt stood up. "Sorry Pedro, but I'll be back."

"It's okay, Matt," Pedro said slowly. His English had improved greatly, but it was still abit hard to make full contact. Matt nodded before heading up the stairs.

_Knock._ A muffled,"Come in!" answered, and Matt hesitated before twisting the door knob. The door creaked slightly as it swung open.

"Hi," Matt said slowly as he edged into the room. "Are you alright? You sorta gave us a shock when you collapsed on us." He looked at the girl. Black hair, brown eyes. She looked remarkably familiar...

"Hi, and yeah, I'm fine now," she answered. "Now um, I know this will sound really weird.. Actually, never mind."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh. Promise." Matt said.

"Um.. Okay. Are you the guy that contacted me in my dreams?" she asked quickly.

"Dreams?" Matt wondered out loud, until it struck him. The Dreamworld! "Are you Krystal by any chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I talked to a girl in the Dreamworld, and she said that her name was Krystal," Matt answered.

"D-Dreamworld?" she asked, looking confused."You mean that place that looked like a negative photograph and the sea that continuously attempts to kill us?"

"Mhm, more or less," Matt answered.

"I'm confused." she answered simply.

"We all are." Matt murmured."But one thing's for sure. All six of us need to meet."

Krystal nodded before paying more attention to the object she was holding. _A pencil._ Matt noted. "Do you like drawing?" she asked.

"Not a real fan, but it's great to calm down, why?" Matt walked over to the bed and glanced at the book she had in her lap. The picture she was drawing looked no more no less than the Dreamworld.

"I drew some of places I saw in my dreams in a sketchbook," she said. "But some creeps in suits took me here and burned all the pages. I managed to escape soon after I heard that the egg-head died. Those karate lessons really helped." she smiled.

"So you actually met Salamanda?" Matt asked as soon as he realized that she was referring to the guy that he killed.

"Depends on what you would classify as 'met'," she answered. "But probably, yeah."

"Matt!" Richard's rather loud voice called from below. "Miss Ashwood's back on the phone!"

"Coming!" Matt called back. He turned to face Krystal. "You might want to come."

"Are you sure I can stay?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to have actual civilization around," Professor Chambers laughed, pointing a thumb at Richard and Matt. "They're rather noisy."

"Okay," she said before bowing. "Thank you."

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, it's still short. Time is one of the things that I don't have. R&R!


	3. Statement

Sorry to the people who read it and decently enjoyed it...

I don't even know what was in my head when I wrote this. Just a subconscious thought that turned into this.

I'll write something better. I promise.

**~Moon**


End file.
